Ice Princess, Ice Queen
by KilalaInara
Summary: Ashe and Kai have taken their relationship to the next level and are now dating. But trouble always seemed to find the team and there are those out there who want to either captire the Bitbeasts or seal them in stone! Either way, the team certainly has their work cut out for them. KAI/OC rating for language...sequel to 'Ice Princess'
1. After The Storm

**Here it is for all my followers and alerters, the second installment to my Beyblade trilogy, 'Ice Princess, Ice Goddess! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC Ashe and a part of her past. Her bitbeast Anivia belongs to the game League of Legends. Everything else belongs to the owners of Beyblade!_**

* * *

It's been almost eight months since the end of the World Championships in Russia and the Bladebreakers have gone their seperate ways. Max returned to America with Judy to help work at her research center while Ray went back to China where he began teaching little kids about beyblading. Tyson and Kenny went back to their semi-normal lives at school, though it's clear that Tyson's letting the attention that he's been recieving since he's been named the World Champ. Kai and Ashe are still dating even though Kai went to school in Germany. Besides Kai, Mariah is the only other person who's kept in contact with Ashe and it's only once in a while but no one knows where she really is.

KENNY'S POV

Well, it's been a typical day for the most part. The weekly email from Max arrived this morning, kids all around are excited about beyblading and once again, Tyson's late for school. Dizzi and I were talking when the door suddenly burst open and Tyson threw himself to the floor.

"Haha, safe!" He cheered with a big grin.

But our teacher, Miss Kincade was was standing right beside the door with her ever warming smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Tyson." she said sweetly.

'This is going to be a long day.' I sighed as our class president, Hilary, gave her everyday speech about morals and punishment for Tyson.

NORMAL POV

Only a short time had passed when Kenny approached Tyson about a small beyblade tournament being held. Eagerly, Tyson entered and made his way through the top where his opponent was called Mr X, wearing a hooded coat so no one saw his face. As they battled, Tyson thought he'd seem to have the upper hand but Mr X didn't seem to break a sweat as he easily defeated Tyson like swatting away a fly. This didn't sit too well with Tyson at all. But he wasn't the only one who seemed confused.

Max and Ray were also attacked by a mysterious blader who wore hooded coats. After recieving an early email from Max and Ray that described what happened, Kenny was able to come up with a simple deduction late at night.

"OH NO! They're going after all the Bladebreakers! Dizzi, is there anything we can do to try and contact Kai and Ashe about this?!" But the digital bitbeast only sighed.

"Sorry Chief, but there's no word about either of them since the World Championships. They're both completely off the radar."

But things only seemed to get worse when Kenny and Hilary were kidnapped by some mysterious people. Tyson had to practically run all over town to try and follow the weird directions given to him by the weird people. It turns out, the people were hellbent on capturing Dragoon. At first ti seemed like it would work but Tyson and Dragoon proved to be stronger than the capturing machines, rescuing Kenny and Hilary safe and sound.

* * *

Meanwhile in Germany, Kai was attending an all boy's prep school. The same school his father had once attended where he had hoped that he too could have a semi-normal life but his reputation preceeded him. He was constantly being hounded by this one kid name Wyatt who wanted Kai to teach him some of his beyblading techniques but Kai refused for two reasons. The first was clear to everyone. He didn't blade anymore because there wasn't anyone worthy enough...well except his girlfriend Ashe. But that was the second reason that was only known to him. Ever since they started dating, they talked every few days but Kai hadn't heard from her in two weeks and it was really starting to worry him. And everytime he tried to call her, the phone went straight to voicemail. He'd been wanting to go and see her but his first break wasn't for another month and he couldn't just up and leave school.

One night as Wyatt had, once again, followed him back to his room, a beyblade crashed it's way through the window and smashed into the wall near Kai's head. The blade then retreated back outside where Kai saw someone in the shadows. He jumped out the window and took off after them, ignoring Wyatt's calls for him. He followed the mysterious figure through the forest until he came to a stop.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want a beybattle from you Kai, so draw your Dranzer and let's go." The shadow called as his blade continued to spin.

"Well if you know my name, then you should know that I don't beyblade anymore." The shadow laughed.

"Oh right. The infamous Kai Hiwatari is retired because there's no one worthy left to battle. Or maybe your just too chicken." Kai growled in annoyance while his name was being called in the distance.

"Let's finish this tomorrow. The roof of the gymnasium at three. Be prepared to lose your Dranzer." The shadow challenged as his blade shredded a few trees, letting him escape quickly.

Kai continued to stare in the direction the figure took of in as Wyatt came up behind him.

"Kai, who was that guy?" But Kai didn't answer as he went back to his room where the janitors had finished cleaning up the mess and ducktape and plastic over the broken window. When everyone had finally left, he locked the door and flopped down on his bed.

'Maybe I should try calling Ashe again. I tried calling her yesterday to wish her a Happy Birthday, but all I got was her voicemail.'

Ashe had gone and called Kai on his birthday not two months ago but he hadn't heard anything from her in over two weeks. He dialed her number again but once again got the voicemail. He hung up and sighed before preparing for bed.

He spent the next day debating over whether or not he should go and meet the strangers challenge. When he finally made a decision to go, he headed back to his room for Dranzer but discovered him gone.

"Wyatt." He muttered as he took off for the roof of the gym where Wyatt had Dranzer ready to launch to meet the strangers challnege.

He was a bulky looking guy with tan skin and orange clothes.

"Wyatt!" Kai called as the brown-haired boy met his gaze.

"K-Kai?! I-uh..."

"You won't win against him, Wyatt. You're too weak to handle Dranzer so just give up now." Kai demanded but Wyatt refused.

"No, I'm gonna show you that there are people who are worthy enough! So let's go...3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Wyatt launched Dranzer into the dish to meet the opponents blade.

"Go, Dranzer! ATTACK!" But nothing happened as Dranzer just continued to spin in the same spot before being easily knocked out of the ring by the mysterious figure's blade.

"My buisness isn't with you pipsqueak. I want Kai and only Kai." Kai picked up Dranzer from where he'd landed and loaded.

"You want a battle, then you got one. 3...2...1...LET IT RIP! GO DRANZER!" Kai wasted no time in calling his great red phoenix but the battle had ended in a draw as the two blades clashed and there was a large burst of wind, pushing Kai and Wyatt back.

The figure and his blade dissapeared as he called out, "We'll meet again Kai! You can count on it!"

As Kai pulled Dranzer from being embedded in the nearby wall, he laughed.

"Finally! A worthy opponent." Knowing what he had to do, Kai packed his bag and got on the next flight to Japan.

'I'm coming, Ashe.' He thought as the plane took off.

He tried to call her before the plane boarded and after the plane landed but all he got again was her voicemail.

"Ashe, where are you?" He whispered as he passed the park where he saw Tyson in battle with some kid and Tyson seemed to be struggling.

"Tyson!" He called out and Tyson, Kenny and Hilary looked up in surprise to see their old teammate.

"KAI?!"

"Focus on the task at hand!" With Kai's advice, Tyson was able to make the match into a draw.

The mysterious kid dissapeared as Tysona and Kenny approached Kai.

"How've you been, man? We haven't heard from you in so long, it was like you practically dissapeared off the face of the Earth." Tyson joked as Hilary elbowed him in the side.

"Uh, Tyson aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right, Hilary this is Kai. Kai, this is Hilary aka, the most annoying girl ever. But pay no attention to her." Hilary scowled at him but Tyson ignored it. "Hey, have you been attacked by a mysterious blader recently. We've already got conformation from Ray and Max, they've also been visited by these weirdo's." Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was attacked too." Kenny opened up Dizzi.

"Well from what I can deduce, the mysterious bladers are coming after the Bladebreakers but we haven't heard anything from Ashe so we don't know if she's been hit yet." Kai looked off in the distance.

'Ashe, what's going on?'

Tyson dragged a reluctant Kai back to the dojo where he insisted Kai spend the night. The next morning when Kenny and Hilary arrived, Kai was gone. According to Grandpa, he left early in the morning for training. They located him down at the beach where he was training with soda cans.

"Hey Kai, Kenny's got something about these guys." Tyson called so Kai stopped and observed Dizzi.

"It came to me last night when I was going over things with Dizzi. This is the video at normal speed." He played the recording of Tyson's battle from the night before. "Now when I inhance the quality and slow it doen, I found our problem." With the modifications to the video there was some kind of shadow seen during the battle.

"An invisible bitbeast?! Is that even possible?!" Tyson was going absolutly nuts.

"Perhaps we should go see Mr Dickinson and see if he can shed some light on this whole thing." Kenny suggested and that's exactly what they did.

However, they wern't the only ones who decided to pay Mr D a visit. An old man was there who asked to set up an official Championship match between the Bladebreakers and the team he represented, Team Psychic.

"Yeah! It's payback time for kidnapping Kenny...and Hilary, I guess." Tyson declared.

"If you want to go through with this, then I'll call Max and Ray and have them come here first thing in the morning."

"Hey uh, Mr Dickinson do you have any way of contacting Ashe?" Kai asked but the old man shook his head.

"Unfortunatly, no. I haven't heard from her in almost two months. Hopefully we'll be able to contact her soon though."

So reluctantly, Kai went back to the dojo with Tyson where he spent the night again after finally agreeing with the others that it will be easier to locate Ashe after Ray and Max arrive.

* * *

**Short I know. Don't worry all, I'll be bringing Ashe in soon!**


	2. As Fragile As Butterflies Wings

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC Ashe and a part of her past. Her bitbeast Anivia belongs to the game League of Legends. Everything else belongs to the owners of Beyblade!_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update! Crazyness has been happening but now I'm back and ready!**_

The next day, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai went to the airport with Mr Dickinson to greet Ray and Max.

"Hey, guy! Long time no see!" Tyson called as they all exchanged handshakes.

"Well the gangs' almost here." Kenny commented as Ray and Max looked around.

"Yeah, we're missing someone...Where's Ashe?" Ray asked as Kai stepped forward.

"We're not sure. I haven't been able to contact her in over two weeks."

"Yeah. Mariah was wondering if something was up since she and Ashe talk to each other once a week or so. I wonder what's causing this?"

"Well now that we're all here, we should think of ways to find her. Now let's go." Kai ordered, wanting to find his girlfriend as soon as possible.

Everyone piled back on the bus and headed back to Tyson's dojo to get settled while Mr Dickinson went back to the office just in case someone needed him regarding some other matter. After Max and Ray got settled in, they sat around and began brainstorming.

"Kai, you're her boyfriend. Don't you know where she lives?" Max asked but Kai shook his head.

"No, we may have been best friends but we were pretty private people." Kenny opened up Dizzi who offered up an idea.

"Maybe you should all split up and search. That way you cover more ground." She suggested and Hilary's eyes lit up.

"Yeah and I'll make you guys lunch. We'll meet up at the beach in two hours." She cheered and set off while the others had no time to agree or disagree as they went along with Dizzi's idea.

They split up and went to different parts of the city, to all the places where Ashe might be or where they thought she might be. They even asked around but no one could seem to identify her and not having good photo's of her didn't help. Kai immediately went to the Sacred Spot and saw no sign of her, so he sat beneath the willow tree.

'What's happening to you, Ashe?' Kai had stayed at the secret spot for hours, not bothering to head to the beach. Hilary was handing out sandwiches while Tyson was piling on multiple meats and condiments onto his own sandwich.

"Oh man, am I gonna enjoy this!" He cheered as he held his sandwich in one hand and extended his other in excitement when suddenly, a German Shepard like dog snatched the sandwich right out of Tyson's hand! "Hey! Come back here you mangy mutt!" He shouted but the dog just kept running. "AFTER HIM!" Tyson declared and he took off after the dog.

"Tyson, get back here!" Hilary called while the others just sighed.

"We'd better go after him before he does something stupid." Ray said and the others nodded, following after Tyson.

The dog had led them to an old abandoned building, one that Tyson seemed to recognize.

"Hey...wait a minute...I know this place...It's the old Blade Sharks HQ..." he remembered aloud and Kenny seemed to remember too.

"Yeah, that's where I was taken after I was kidnapped by them!"

"Boy chief, seems like you're a popular vote when it comes to kidnapping." Max commented as Tyson pushed open the rusted doors with Ray's help.

"Now...where'd that damned dog get to..." Tyson grumbled as he began stumbling through the dark.

"Tyson, let Dizzi and me go first since we can light the way." Kenny opened Dizzi up and the group huddled close as Chief lit the way.

He led them through the different hallways when they heard a noise...a whimpering dog.

"That mutt's mine!" Tyson called as he burst through the door with the other following close behind but what they saw shocked them to the core.

The room was dimly lit from the blinds over the window. Random food wrappers lay scattered along the wall while the German Shepherd-like dog lay down in the corner, the remains of Tyson's sandwich beside it. There was another dog there, one that looked like a Siberian husky mix, that lay with something leaning against it. The Shepherd was whimpering, nudging something with it's nose. It took the gang a minute to realize that it was a hand...one that had a black glove on with an emerald rose!

"A-Ashe, is that you?" Tyson asked as he slowly approached the corner, only to stop when the two dogs started growling.

Shaking, Tyson backed away.

"N-nice doggies." A whispering, shaky voice broke through the harsh growls.

"Anubis, Anubia...stand down." The dogs turned and looked in the same direction before ceasing their noise.

The shepherd walked behind the husky and pulled on the string for the blinds. When some light was shed in the corner, there lay Ashe, pale and curled up against the husky beneath her black coat that she used as a blanket.

"Ashe..." Ray approached her side being extremely wary of the two dogs.

"R-Ray?...What a-are you guys...doing here?"

"What happened to you? Kai's been going absolutely nuts about where you've been. What's going on?" He felt her forehead but pulled away fast. "Damn it, Ashe, you're burning up! How long have you been like this?! No...wait scratch that, we've got to get you at least back to Tyson's dojo. Aw shit, Kai's not gonna like this one bit...Hilary, grab a bag and toss in any and all clothes you can find."

Max located two red and blue leashes while Hilary set to work.

"Ashe, where's Anivia and your guns?"

"S-Silver case...over in the corner." She whispered.

"Tyson..."

"On it!"

The husky nuzzled Ashe's cheek with her nose before giving it a small lick.

"It's o-ok girl...They're my f-friends." Max leashed up the two dogs as Ray scooped the sick girl in his arms, cradling her gently.

"C'mon guy, from what I can see she's been like this for a while. This has to be why Kai couldn't get a hold of her."

"K-Kai?...W-Where is h-he?" Ashe shivered.

"He'll be back soon, Ashe. He went to look for you...We all were. Now, let's get you back to the dojo."

And once Hilary gathered all the clothes she could find, they headed straight back for the dojo where Tyson was frantically calling for Grandpa.

"Wha'cha hollerin' for, little dude? Can't a cool cat like myself-Woah! What happened to the little dudette?"

"That's why we need your help! You know some of the medical stuff! What do we do?!" Ray laid the girl down on a makeshift bed as Max unleashed the dogs who padded over to her side, whimpering.

"Alright, mini man. First thing we gotta do is get her outta those clothes...so Hilary, that's your job. Alright, everyone clear out...uh...except for them cool dogs." Grandpa filed everyone out of the room as Hilary went through the bags and grabbed a tank top and shorts.

Meanwhile, Grandpa started handing out job assignments.

"Alright Tyson, you and Max head to the market and go get some ice and chicken noodle soup cause we're gonna need it. Ray, you go grab some clothes from the linen closet and a bowl of cold water." Grandpa handed Tyson some money and they were out of the dojo in seconds while Ray went and did his job as Hilary came out.

"From what she told me, she over exerted herself from over extensive training and she has barely eaten anything." Kenny sighed as they went back into the room with Ray.

The husky was now curled up around Ashe's head while the shepherd lay at her side with his head on her stomach. As Ray started applying the wet cloth to her sweating brow, Kenny and Hilary took a seat nearby.

"Ashe, why do you do this to yourself? Kai has been so worried that something bad might have happened. He's out there looking for you right now..."

"It's...not all bad...Ray. Anubis...and Anubia...have been with me...to help too." She replied, looking first down at the shepherd then up to the husky. "Plus...I'll always...have Anivia...I guess...one day...I pushed myself...over the limit..." She coughed as Ray continued to pat her cheeks.

The door slid open and Tyson came running in with Max.

"Hey guys, we're back and guess who we ran past on the way here?! KAI! He's on his way now! What are we gonna say when we tell him what happened?!" He shouted frantic as Grandpa came in and took the bags of ice while smacking the blunette on the head with the wooden sword.

"Calm down, little dude. The one thing you can do, is tell Kai the truth."

"Tell me the truth about what?" Tyson spun around to see Kai stepping inside the door.

"Uh-uh-" Tyson began stuggering and shaking. "W-well, there's g-good news and b-ba-bad news I guess...Uh-...the good n-news is...we...found Ashe." Kai's face lit up with relief and delight, a very rare sight. "The ba-bad news...is...she wasn't exactly her 'shot everything in sight' self...She's...uh...really sick." Kai's face dropped as he pushed past Tyson and bolted into the room where he saw Ashe lying on a bed with Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and two dogs around her.

He ran and dropped by her side, scared.

"Ashe!...What happened?! Why are you so sick!? Is this why I couldn't talk to you?! Please...talk to me..." He pleaded while holding her hand as Ray placed a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"Kai, I know you're worried but you need to calm down so you can help her get better. She needs you right now...Hilary said she over exerted herself while training. We found her at the old Blade Sharks HQ and...it was horrible." Ray shuddered at the memory. "Food wrappers everywhere, barely any working lights. I can't believe she's been living that way...But we'll go now and let you two talk, but remember not to bombard her with so many questions. She's really weak right now." Kai said nothing , but nodded his head in thanks and understanding while not breaking eye contact with Ashe.

Ray, Kenny, Max, and Hilary left the room leaving Kai alone with Ashe and her dogs.

"Oh god Ashe...why do you always do this to yourself?" He whispered as he kissed her knuckles softly.

"I-I missed...you, Kai." She said, placing her free hand on Anubis's head.

"I missed you too, Ashe. I tried calling you but, there was never an answer. I was afraid something bad happened to you. Especially with those mysterious bladers attacking us."

"Bladers?...Wh-what do you mean, Kai? I-I haven't...bladed against anyone...since you left for Germany." Kai sighed in relief as Anubis licked her hand.

"Well, then that's good. But we don't have to worry about that right now. Let's jsut focus on you getting better...By the way, when did you get the dogs?" He asked, scratching Anubia behind the ears.

"Well Anubia...followed me back to the old HQ building one day after training...she was filthy and practically starving." She looked up to the husky. "And Anubis here...well...he thought Anivia was a toy...and started chasing after her...They're both a bit protective of me...even though I've only had them for a few months...They remind me...of you..." Kai smiled lightly as he kissed her knuckles again when the door opened and in walked the others, Max carrying a tray with some soup and tea.

"Hey guys...I'm sorry...you had to find me...like this." She said as Kai helped her to sit up against the wall.

"Oh don't worry about it, Ashe. We're just glad we found you." Tyson responded. "Oh by the way, this is Hilary. Don't ask me what she's doing here cause I don't know." Hilary scowled and smacked Tyson.

"HEY!" The scene caused Ashe to laugh gently.

"I think...I'm gonna like this girl." she commented as Kai sat beside her and held her close.

"God, I've missed your laugh." he whispered as he kissed her head.

Max placed the tray down on it's legs above her lap.

"Well, I hope you're hungry, Ashe!" he gave her one of his big, innocent smiles.

"Actually Max...I am...To be honest, its...been a while since I've had...something to eat." She said as she slowly started eating the soup.

"How long was that, Ashe?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Hmmmm...I don't know...Maybe...two and a half weeks...but, eh..." she said like it wasn't that big a deal.

Everyone's faces dropped while Tyson just fell over in shock.

"TWO AND A HALF WEEKS?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN MANAGE GOING MORE THAN ONE DAY!? THAT'S FRIGGIN' INSANE!" he cried out like a little girl, causing Hilary to smack him again.

When Ashe finished her soup, she sighed in relief.

"That was good. Now that I've had...something to eat, I'm going back to the anandoned building to train." She said, putting the tray aside but was stopped in her tracks when everyone shouted, 'NO!'.

"Ashe, are you crazy?! You've been sick for two weeks and all you can think about is training!" Max cried out as they all got up and returned to their seats, Anubia providing to be a pillow.

"Yeah and I missed too much training already. If I don't train then I can't get stronger." She countered as she opened up the silver briefcase to reveal her gun, launcher, Anivia and multiple clips of ammo.

She pulled out Anivia who sent a cooling feeling surge through her body.

_'MISTRESS, HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET THIS WAY?! DRANZER AND MASTER KAI HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTLY WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! THIS IS THE LAST TIME THIS IS TO HAPPEN OR ELSE!"_ The ice phoenix scolded her harshly.

**'Alright, alright. I won't do it again.'** She replied as Kai placed a cool wash cloth against her forhead.

"You need to relax and rest for a while Ashe. You can't keep doing this to yourself." he said as Kenny started analyzing the other's blades.

So Ashe stayed at the dojo for the next week while Kai stayed by her side. Everyone got along well with Anubis and Anubia who also stayed close to Ashe. Once she was better and her fever broke, the gang began explaining what happened to them in regards to the mysterious bladers.

"So lemme get this straight: Everyone but me has been attacked and challenged by some weird bladers who have invisible bitbeasts. While some other guys kidnapped Hilary and Kenny because they wanted to try and capture Dragoon...And now we have a championship match with this Team Psychic." She questioned and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Geeze, why do all these crazy things have to happen to us?" She groaned and flopped down in Kai's lap who chuckled at her reaction.

"Cause they just want a piece of the World Champ is all." Tyson declared while striking a pose as everyone else got a sweat drop.

"Gad to see all that fame didn't go to your head." Ashe said sarcastically but Tyson didn't hear much of a difference in her voice to tell whether or not she was giving him a compliment or insulting.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" he questioned but Ashe just shook her head.

"Nevermind. So Chief, any ideas on how we might be able to go against these invisible beasts?" She asked while Anivia went slightly cool in her palm.

"Actually, yeah. I sent all my data from the battles and analysis to Judy and she was able to come up with a new part for the Beyblade. It's called the MG core and it's magnetic like field will make it possible for us to see Team Psychic's bitbeasts. She's gone and sent everyone an MG core for their blade. Everyone has it already installed except in Kai's and yours Ashe."

"Yeah I'm going to install them later tonight after I've made some few tweaks of my own to them." She answered with a smirk.

"Alright, enough chit chat! Time to see if these babies really work!" Tyson ran outside in excitement where an assortment of soda cans were set up for maneuvering training.

Kai, Ashe, Kenny and Hilary stood on the sides and watched as the others set their blades loose on the training grounds. Except that as soon as the tips touched the ground, the blades went hurdling in different directions before they embedded themselves in the rocks nearby and the sides of the dojo. Everyone's mouth's dropped in shock.

"What just happened?" Tyson asked the most obvious question but for the moment, he wasn't given much of an answer.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Tyson." Ray stated and they all turned to Chief for them but he was just as skeptic as they were.

"Sorry guys but I can't give you a straight answer yet. Let's have you go again but one-by-one so Dizzi can analyze each of your blades. If anything, you'll all have some common problem which will help lead to a solution."

So over the following hours, the team tried to gain control of their blades but to no avail. Tyson began to get extremely frustrated at his failing attempts.

"GAAAAHHHH! THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! CHIEF, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING WRONG?! TELL ME YOU HAVE SOME ANSWERS!" He shouted, smoke practically bellowing out his ears like a cartoon.

"Tyson, this new MG Core is gonna take some getting used to. You need to keep working with it in order to get better. And the best was for you to do that is with this." Hilary said holding out a sheet of paper.

Tyson looked at it like it was something completely and utterly new to him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, snatching the sheet from her hands.

He gave it a once over before frowning harshly.

"Hilary, all this is, is a piece of paper with a list of basics. I don't need basics! I'm the WORLD CHAMPION for cryin' out loud! This is kids stuff!"

"But Tyson, Hilary may be right. It couldn't hurt to give it a shot." Max stepped in trying to reason with angered teen.

But Tyson didn't want to listen at all. Instead when Hilary tried to take the paper back, Tyson held on tight and the sheet ended up ripping in half.

"See what you did, Tyson! Why can't you just swallow your pride and listen for once?!" She fumed before she stormed off inside, dropping her torn side along the way.

Tyson did the same thing but he entered from a different direction.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and pick up where we left off. Fighting's not gonna get us anywhere." Ray suggested and Max agreed.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Night guys!" He called and one by one, they all went inside until only Kai and Ashe were left.

"Ok, upgrade time. Gimme Dranzer so I can see what I can do with the MG Core." Ashe said pulling out her tool box.

Kai said nothing as he handed over his blade and watched his girlfriend get to work on his Dranzer. The two sat in silence where the only sound was the clicking of metal as Ashe began to make modifications. While she did so, Kai went and collected the two torn pieces of paper that Hilary and Tyson had dropped during their argument. He taped the pieces together and gave it a look over.

"Tyson was right about this being kid's stuff but, what if it's what the team really needs to do in order to master this MG Core?" He asked aloud.

Ashe put Dranzer's bit chip back into the blade and handed it over.

"You're the Team Captain, Kai. You're the one that decides what's best for this team. You know I'll back you up with whatever decision you go with." Kai held her close and placed a kiss atop her head, before setting to work with Dranzer.

Knowing he needed concentration, Ashe went inside and went to bed. The next morning, everyone was woken up by the sound of clashing. They all got up and headed outside to see Kai and Dranzer training with cans and they stacked perfectly after a series of moves. Kai smirked triumphantly while Tyson's jaw dropped.

"Damn Kai, how'd you go that within one night?" Kai pulled out Hilary's sheet with an authoritic smirk.

"I went back to basics and so is the rest of the team. No arguments so get to it." He ordered as Dranzer went back to his hand and Ashe stepped out, wrapping her arms around Kai's neck.

"Nice work…Captain." She smirked and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

Behind them, Tyson gagged loudly and pretended to throw up. Ashe turned around and flipped him off.

"Stop being such an asshole and get to work. We've got that battle with Team Psychic in a week and you're wasting time by standing here. So move it…or do I need to get my gun as motivation?" Tyson's face suddenly changed to one that seemed like he just pissed his pants.

Frantic, he ran back inside and reappeared outside in a matter of seconds with Dragoon. Max and Ray did the same as Kenny opened up Dizzi for analysis. Everyone began preparing for the upcoming battle with Team Psychic which would be one of their toughest challenges yet.


	3. Delight of Battle

_**OH MY FREAKING GOD! I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS AND FOLLOWERS! THINGS IN MY LIFE HAVE BEEN HECTIC RIGHT NOW WHAT WITH BOYS BEING ASS HOLES, GOING TO SCHOOL FULL TIME, WORKING PART TIME, VOLUNTEERING WITH GIRL SCOUTS, MY BOOK SERIES NAGGING ME AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD TO BE WRITTEN AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER STUPID STUFF. BUT I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M BACK. **_

_**I've made a decision about my stories, don't worry I'm not deleting any of them and they will be finished. But I think I bit off more than I could chew having so many stories happening at once. So I'm putting my Young Justice one on hold cause I have to be careful about where my plot for the storyline goes since they cancelled it after just two seasons...DAMN YOU CARTOON NETWORK! My second Loki story will probably continue on with Kai because I can't seem to get the ideas out of my head, they keep coming. **_

_**Again I'm rrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyy sorry about the long awaited update. Oh and please, if you like reading my Kai stories, then go to FlameofIsis she's got three Kai stories. Two are a series and one is a crossover. Please go and check them out, review, pm whatever. She's worked really hard on them and I know you guys would like them if you gave them a chance, she's my best friend and she means so much to me. THANKS SO MUCH! LOVES YOU ALL**_

* * *

The next week had gone by pretty quickly but the Bladebreakers managed to train hard and master the MG core. Finally, the fated day of battle against Team Psychic had arrived and the team had piled onto the bus. Tyson was practically bouncing up and down in his seat while Kai and Ashe sat alone in the very back.

"Why do I have to come along for this? I was incapacitated while you guys were being sought out so I didn't have to worry about being attacked and challenged." Ashe muttered as she laid her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Because you're a part of this team…and I need someone who can keep Tyson in check before I end up hurting him." Kai answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Soon a really weird sensation came over the team as they began to feel simultaneously drowsy and within a few seconds, everyone fell asleep completely unaware of the smirk on the bus drivers face.

* * *

~Ashe's POV~

I felt weird as I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room. It was dimly lit and a complete wreck, yet the walls seemed to be made of metal. Looking around, I saw everyone else slowly waking up and taking a look at their surroundings. Feeling around my boots I felt my gun, spare ammo clip and an emergency switch blade. Anivia and my launcher were still attached to my belt and I mentally sighed in relief. But I felt something weird on my arm so I took off my coat to see a silver, metallic arm band secured tightly around my upper left arm.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, taking out my knife and began fiddling with the damn thing.

Hearing footsteps approach me from behind, I looked to see Ray standing there.

"You're not trying to stab your arm, are you?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.

"No, just trying to get this damn thing off my arm. Where the hell are we anyway? The last thing I remember is weirdly falling asleep on the bus." But Ray was just as skeptic as I was.

Everyone else was now exploring the room, trying to find a way out. It eventually ended with Tyson banging his fists against the walls.

"LET US OUTTA HERE! WE'VE GOT A BATTLE TO GET TO!" he screamed but there was no response from the outside.

"I don't think we're going to be battling anyone today, Tyson." Kenny answered but a voice came over some sort of local speaker.

"That's where you're wrong, Chief." The voice was male, older with a touch of insanity and slightly familiar. "The tournament has been moved and secluded and in order to earn your freedom, you'll all have to battle your way out." The crackle at the end before silence came indicated that the man was done speaking and I was finally able to finish trying to get this metal bracer or whatever the hell it was, off.

After cutting my arm only a few times, I was able to slide the bracer off but my arm hurt like hell. The cuts weren't deep enough to need serious medical attention but the blood was flowing freely enough that I stripped a piece of my shirt as a makeshift bandage. Kai had been watching me the whole time and helped to wrap my arm.

"Am I going to have to keep a First-Aid handy from now on or-" He was cut off when explosions started going off around the room.

He held me close protectively as the building started shaking and the floor rumbled beneath us. I wasn't scared or anything but I also had no idea what the hell was happening.

"Hey guys, over here! It looks like an old mineshaft." Ray called from the middle of the floor.

We all headed for the floor and dropped down into an abandoned tunnel with train tracks and a rickety old wooden cart.

"Everyone get in. Tyson, help me push." Kai ordered while the rest of us clamored inside the extremely tiny car as Tyson began helping Kai push.

They got a running start before leaping inside themselves.

"Ow, Tyson! That's my foot!" Kenny protested as we all became mashed friggin potatoes in the tiny ass cart.

As the speed of it became faster, everyone became frantic.

"Somebody do something!" Dizzi shouted as Ray and Max both went for the break lever but they struggled with it because it was so stiff and rusted.

"It. Won't. Budge!" Ray cried as he and Max pulled harder and harder to make the lever move.

"Guys look up ahead! It's a control stick." Chief pointed out forward.

"Alright. Max, Ray, get down." I ordered, pulling out my gun and taking careful aim which was really hard to do when the cart was traveling at ninety miles an hour.

Taking a breath in concentration, I fired one shot which by a stroke of luck actually hit the damn thing. The tracks shifted and we came upon a bright light before flying into the air and back outside. The landing was rough and we all fell out of the cart, thankfully no one was hurt. Once I gained my bearing and my head stopped spinning, I took a look around. Seeing hundreds of trees like a wooded area but seemingly smaller than a forest.

"I don't suppose anyone knows where the hell we are, do they?" Hilary asked as she brushed off her skirt.

Kenny opened up Dizzi and began doing his techy stuff but it ended up with him in an aggravated sigh.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Max asked as we gathered around him.

"Those weirdo's are blocking my signal so Dizzi can't triangulate our position!"

**'Great, so we have no idea where the hell we are.'**

_'Remain calm, Mistress. I'm sure there's some way out of this place. But you must be patient.'_

"Let's just keep moving. The only way to find a way out is to keep moving." Kai said as he came up beside me.

Tyson groaned but complied with Kai's command. We set out through the jungle and soon came upon a small beystadium.

"Welcome to your doom, Bladebreakers!" A slithy voice came from the bushes.

Out stepped some kid wearing a weird green and grey outfit and some sort of eye reader gadget.

"Um, is that kid seriously wearing something that looks like it should be in the Dragonball Z series?" I asked aloud but only got questionable looks from the others. "What?" They turned back to the kid who pulled out a launcher with a beyblade.

"You wanna battle, kid? Fine by me." Tyson replied, eagerly taking out Dragoon but Ray and Max stopped him.

"Tyson, come on. We don't have time for this." And before the bluenette could protest, Ray and Kai grabbed him and hauled him through the bushes with the rst of us following quickly.

As we were running, more mini explosions started happening.

"Guys, slow down or we could end up caught in one of those explosions!" Kenny called from behind us.

So we all stopped to catch our breath but had very little time to do so as a net suddenly shot itself out of the nearby bushes and snagged around Max and dragged him off to the west. I tried grabbing onto the net as it passed me but it just grazed my fingers, leaving us with only one other option: Chase after Max. The trail led us to a mini island surrounded by water with a beystadium sitting in the center. We had no choice but to watch as Max was forced into a battle.

"Chief, is there anything we can do to help? I mean, this is seriously messed up!" Tyson yelled, which wasn't really helping the situation any.

"Sorry Tyson, but Max is going to have to win this without our help. The good news is that the blade however, isn't really disappearing. It's just spinning so fast that it looks like it." Dizzi explained as she analyzed the battle.

But I saw something coming up at the four corners of the stadium.

'What the hell?!'

"Guys, may day! That machine around the stadium is a Bitbeast Capturing System, like the one Tyson faced a few weeks ago!" Dizzi shouted and to our shocked expressions, an electric net came out and began trapping Draciel!

"Why those lousy, cheating bastards!" I was pissed as all hell, drawing my gun and taking aim at the machines.

"Wait, Ashe!" Kai called, pushing my arms down.

"What the hell, Kai?!" But instead of a verbal answer, Kai pointed back to the battle.

The net that was straining to contain Draciel, burst immediately causing the machines to smoke and spark before totally breaking apart. After that, Max and Draciel easily overpowered and defeated their opponent. Distraught, the slithy guy ran off, leaving us all behind in confusion.

"Ok...that was one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me." I stated as I holstered my gun with Kai wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well we have to find some way out of this jungle, so come on already!" Tyson exclaimed, taking off in a random direction.

The rest of us had little choice but to follow him in order to make sure he wasn't going to run into trouble...again. However, we didn't get very far because we came to a cliff's edge and from there, all we could see was ocean.

**'Please don't tell me that we're stuck where I think we are'**

_'It appears so, Mistress. You seem to be-'_

"STRANDED ON AN ISLAND! NNNNOOOOOO!" Tyson yelled but the only answer he received was his own voice echoing off the cliff's walls.

_'Yes, that.' _Anivia finished while I just sighed at the spectacle in front of me.

"Oh suck it up Tyson. We will find a way off this island but the only way it's going to happen is if you stop crying about it like a little bitch." I growled as Kai chuckled beside me.

"Ashe is right, Tyson. We won't get anywhere by just standing here. We'll have to split up, it's the only way to cover this whole island to find a solution."

"I see a lighthouse due east. It's possible that I can use the old equipment there to send out a distress call." Kenny said, pointing to the lighthouse he saw sitting on a cliff's edge near a rope bridge.

"I'll go with you, Kenny. Anything to get away from Tyson's whining." Hilary said as Tyson growled in anger.

"Yeah, well be careful Chief, her voice might cause your ears to fall off." he shot back.

The brunette just turned away with a scowl.

"I suppose I'll have to go with you. There may be other bladers out there and if they find you two alone, then you won't stand a chance." Kai added.

"Great idea, Kai." Kenny had an extremely thankful look written clearly across his face.

"If any of you get snagged by bladers, fight. Fight as hard as you can and we'll try to reach you as soon as we can. For now, split up and be careful." Kai ordered before the team went their separate ways.

Against my better mind and judgement, I went with Tyson, Max and Ray to make sure that he didn't hurt his ankle anymore than it already was, which apparently happened when the cart crash landed. It was at least slightly sprained so using some of the forest supplies around us, I swiftly made a makeshift crutch for him to use.

"Here, Tyson. Use this to keep the pressure off your foot. I'm sure Mr Dickinson knows by now that we're missing so he'll be here soon and we'll get you to the doctor."

"Thanks, Ashe. Hey, look over there!" He pointed to a weird structure hidden by giant leaves and bushes.

Pulling them away, it was revealed to be an old pickup truck.

"Ray, take the wheel." I said as Max helped me get Tyson into the bed of the truck.

Thankfully, despite it's old, rusted appearance the damn thing actually started. But we didn't get very far before the trucks old nature caught up to us and Ray lost control. We plunged over a cliff and landed semi-safely in a dark cave. We all got a few bruises, bumps and cuts, though Tyson's ankle made a sickening snap resulting in a now broken ankle.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelped, his screams of agony echoing throughout the cave, bats fluttering away in response of being disturbed.

"Tyson, calm down." I stated, ripping off a strip of his shirt and folding it multiple times.

"Here, bite down on this." Tyson looked at me with worry and frantic in his eyes.

"Why?!...What are you gonna do?!"

"Ray, Max help me hold him down." I said, shoving the cloth into Tyson's open mouth.

"Mrgy prwhot."

"Shut up Tyson. This is going to hurt but who knows when we'll be getting help." I knew this would be very painful but I had to set Tyson's ankle bone back in the right spot or it wouldn't heal right. "Ok Tyson, on three. One...two...three!" I snapped the bone back in it's place as Tyson let out a very loud, yet muffled scream.

Ray broke the crutch and helped me create a makeshift splint with clothes from his shirt and Max's. "

"Ok now _we're_ going to have to take turns being his crutch." I groaned loudly in reluctance as we tried heading through the cave.

Ray aided Tyson on one side while I took the other and Max walked a head of us. Small baby steps were taken and we seemed to be doing ok for a while, until Tyson suddenly jumped up screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL STEPPED ON MY FOOT?!"

"TYSON, KNOCK THE HELL OFF! IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" I yelled back, standing up for Ray who was unfortunate enough to be on the side that held Tyson's injury.

"She's right, Tyson. I'm really sorry but it's so dark that I can't see a thing in here."

"Hey you guys, lets play a game so that we know where everyone else is." Max suggested and although I recinded at the idea of Tyson talking more, our blonde teammate did have a point.

"Alright Max, what'd you have in mind?" Ray asked as he stepped away so as not to hit Tyson's ankle again.

"The name game. We'll come up with names that start with the same letter. I'll go first, Draciel."

"Dragoon" I said, though I could feel Tyson's eyes drilling a hole into the side of my head but I ignored it.

"Uhh, bitbeasts?" he suggested.

"No silly, " Max replied, "you're supposed to think of something that starts with D. You're turn, Ray."

"Drigger."

"Dranzer." Max said and I smirked, thinking about all the 'fun' Kai must be having with Hilary and Kenny.

"Ummm...Hilary! Oh right, it's gotta start with D." Tyson laughed sheepishly at the embarrassment.

"Man, you truly suck at this game, dude." Ray commented as I chuckled lightly with them.

We would've continued the game but we came across a dimly lit room with a bey stadium.

"Welcome to the Lair of the Dark Emperor Bat." A nasley voice spoke from the shadows with a very, very bad rendition of Dracula's accent, so bad that it made me mentally gag.

The light moved slightly to reveal a kid with weird hair, hanging upside down.

"Oooohhhh, let me at him!" Tyson shouted as he struggled to go forward but I held him back in a headlock.

"Oh no you don't. You're injured and remember what's at stake here." I hissed as I forced him to sit on his ass.

"Ashe's right Tyson, so I'll go." Ray stated, stepping forward and the battle began.

As the fight commenced, it became clear that Ray struggled to battle in the dark and the bastards started their old tricks again with a bitbeast capturing system, going for Drigger.

'Perfect, now's the chance to piss those asshole's off.' I pulled out my gun and prepared to destroy the system when Anivia's voice echoed in my head.

_'Wait, Mistress. Look at Driger and Ray.'_ My gaze followed her suggestion and I saw Ray in concentrated meditation.

Seconds later, Driger broke free of the capturing restraints and finished the battle with his signature Tiger Claw.

"Alright, Ray!" Tyson and Max cheered as Driger let out a mighty triumphant roar before disappearing back to his blade and retreated to Ray's hand.

It seemed just in time too, because the impact of the battle resulted in an earthquake. Rocks started crashing down from the ceiling.

"This whole place is gonna cave in! We have to get out of here!" Ray called while dodging the debris.

"But what about Tyson?" Max called back.

"Oh for the love of-" I grabbed the blunette and threw him over my shoulder onto my back.

"What the hell are we waiting for, let's haul ass!" I shouted, taking off down another corridor with the two boys right beside me.

We spotted an opening heding outside and we took off faster. As the last of the bigger rocks came crashing down, we threw ourselves out of the opening just in time. The breath was knocked out of me as Tyson's full weight came crushing down on my back and my head smashed itself against the ground harshly.

"Is everybody ok?" Max asked as he sat up and looked around.

"I think so...but can someone get Tyson off me please?!" I called out as my head began to throb painfully.

Once the weight and pressure was relieved, I slowly rolled onto my back and sat up, holding my head as I did so. Feeling something warm in my palm, I pulled my hand away to reveal the crimson liquid that keeps us all alive.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed in pain as Ray came around to face me while Max helped support Tyson.

"Geeze Ashe, maybe Kai was right about carrying around a First Aid kit with him." He said, stripping a piece of his shirt away and holding it to my wound.

My fingers flinched instead of my head as the soft cloth came in contact with the open wound.

"I'm fine, Ray. It's not that bad, besides we have to keep moving." I said, standing but felt dizzy still from the hit.

"Easy there, Ashe. Maybe you should sit down." Ray said as he helped to steady me as I slowly sat down again with Tyson beside me as a staticky noise came from Ray's pocket.

"Ray?...Ray, come in Ray. We have made it to the light house...I repeat, we have made it to the lighthouse...Can you hear me?" Hilary couldn't quiet down long enough for Ray to get a word in.

"Yes, Hilary we can all hear you." He responded.

"Then why didn't you answer me before?!" she yelled back.

"I tried but you talked too much. How's everything down on your end?" He asked as I tried to give Tyson's ankle another look over but he wouldn't sit still.

"Tyson hold still, damn it."

"Ray, what's going on?" Hilary's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"We fell into a cave and Tyson's ankle broke so Ashe tried to put it into a splint but that was in near pitch black darkness. She's trying to have another look at it but he won't sit still." Ray explained and Hilary started rambling on about how Tyson should've listened to her.

"Tyson, I need to rewrap your ankle or it's going to start healing wrong." I said as I sat on his legs to hold him down. "One crack about my weight and I'll break your other ankle." I growled as I unwrapped the wound and reinforced the stick splint with a thicker one Max found nearby.

Since Tyson couldn't really move, I got his ankle rewrapped in no time. While I became Florence Nightingale, Hilary informed us that Kai had his battle so that means there were only two more battle's left: Mine and Tyson's. But would Tyson be able to battle with such a busted leg?

"Hello my friends, I'm afraid your time here is coming to an end." The old voice came back over the speakers.

"Oh that's too bad. And here i was just starting to enjoy myself." I stated sarcastically.

"Follow the sun to where you'll meet your final two matches." Creepo answered.

Max helped haul Tyson while Ray kept close to me in case I had dizzy spells again. The sun led us to a waterfall, complete with mist and fog. Through the mist were two distinctively different cackles. Some of the fog cleared away to reveal two guys in the same green suits that the other bladers who challenged us. In front of them were two beydishes spaced about eight feet apart and after much arguing Tyson and I decided to be the ones to end this crazy chase.

"Good luck and keep that weight off your foot." I said and took my place opposite my opponent who looked like he should be carted off to Arkham. "Let's get this over with. My teammate needs medical attention so let me kick you ass sky high." I declared and launched Anivia.

"You'll never out match me. I'll have you call out your bitbeast in no time." My opponent jeered.

As Anivia dodged the attacks, I heard Hilary's voice behind me, and not on the walkie talkie.

"Guys, hey guys! We got through, help is coming!"

'About damn time.'

"Why is Tyson battling?! I thought you guys were is friends?!" she yelled, clearly upset but for all the wrong reasons.

"Anivia, let's show these bastards just what happens when you mess with us! Come!" Anivia rose out of her blade but was definitely smaller than the last time, which was in Robert's castle, about 1/20 her normal size.

As soon as she took flight, the machines came up out of the dish sides.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Angered beyond all belief, I drew my gun and this time, no one stopped me as I unloaded a full clip of ammo into the machines, effectively destroying them before they could do anything. "It's done, Anivia so end this now!" And she did as I ordered, knocking my opponents blade into the water.

Angry still I jumped over the dish and grabbed my opponent by the collar of his jacket.

"Tell your boss that if he ever. Ever. Tries to take what's mine again, I'll riddle his body so full of holes, he'll be Swiss cheese." I threatened darkly.

"Ashe!" I dropped the guy purposefully into the water as Kai came up behind me. "Tyson won his match too, and a helicopter is coming for us." He stated as he pulled me close. "You did good out there." He whispered in my ear and I held him back.

When we broke apart, he reached up and moved some stray hair out of my face. When I saw his eyes widen, I knew he found the cut on my head.

"What happened?" he asked and I detected worry within.

"It's nothing, Kai, just a small bump on the head, that's all. Now come on, I'll have to take a look at Tyson's ankle again cause from all the screaming and groaning he's doing, something more must have happened." Taking my hand, Kai and I walked back to Tyson where Hilary was applying a wet cloth to help ease some of the swelling.

"Stop being such a baby." She teased as the bluenette continued to squirm.

"She's right, Tyson. The more you move around, the more it's going to hurt and the more times I'm going to have to reset the bone until help arrives." I grinned evilly as Tyson shuddered at my words, remembering the first time I had to do it.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long because Kenny spotted the helicopter and everyone started waving down. As soon as it landed, Mr Dickinson and Grandpa jumped out with Anubis and Anubia right behind them. They bolted past the two elders and made a beeline right for me. They knocked me to the ground and showered me with their doggie love.

"Ok, ok you two, down." I gently pushed the off me so I could sit up before giving them both scratches behind the ears which they both seemed to enjoy immensely.

"Tyson, you ok there little dude?" Grandpa called as he knelt beside his grandson.

"Yeah Grandpa, just a busted ankle. No biggie." He answered casually.

"No biggie?! It's a huge biggie! You're going to be in a cast for a few months which means you won't be able to blade!" Hilary shouted angrily.

"WHA-NOOOO! SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Tyson cried in dispair.

"Let's just get you to the hospital and see what the doc says, capice?" Gramps said as he and Ray helped Tyson into the chopper and the rest of us filed in after him.

Kai and I found window seats and although we were sitting in seats, he held me as close to him as possible with my head resting on his shoulder and my hands in his with my two faithful dogs laying at our feet. Thankfully Tyson didn't complain too loudly so I was actually able to fall peacefully asleep.


End file.
